Certain print systems may suffer from issues associated with overheating. For example, systems that use digital mirror devices (DMDs) require dissipation of heat. Specifically, the silicon substrate on which a DMD is constructed must provide means for heat removal from the DMD substrate.
Certain DMD surfaces may require maintenance of a surface temperature of 55 degrees Celsius. The cooling area is small but must be able to account for waste energy absorbed by the DMD that results from the incident 320 watts or more of incident laser energy. In prior art systems, the DMD chip was designed for 60 watt visible band emission, but the printing system program may be using 360 watts at 550 nm.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that allow direct heat removal from a DMD substrate.